The present invention relates generally to decks, and more particularly to a deck plank cover and to a process for applying said deck plank cover to the wooden deck planks of an existing deck. The deck plank cover is made of a plastic material, preferably a wood composite that simulates the look of real wood.
A common problem exists with decks of typical wooden construction. When a deck is constructed of wood, it is subject to rotting, warping and other tendencies inherent to the wood itself. Therefore, wooden decks must generally be treated with a chemical preservative to help the wood withstand the effects of exposure to an outdoor atmosphere. Such treatment is usually very time consuming and laborious, and typically must be repeated frequently. Additionally, even with proper treatment there is no guarantee that the wood will not deteriorate. There are a number of reasons for this, including moisture present in the wood prior to treatment, areas of the wood which are difficult to access during treatment, and entry ways into the wood, such as nail holes, which allow moisture to intrude. Furthermore, the wood may also be damaged by temperature fluctuations leading to expansion and contraction, and by exposure to ultraviolet radiation via sunlight.
Once a wooden deck has begun to deteriorate there is generally little that can be done to halt the process. The typical solution is to remove and replace the wooden boards once they reach a point where their appearance can no longer be tolerated or they become unsafe. Replacement of boards is not only costly, but can also be difficult depending on the construction of the deck and the particular location of the damaged board. In addition, deteriorating boards can prove a danger, as they often produce splinters, result in an uneven walking surface, and, because the deterioration may occur from within, may be structurally unstable without appearing as such from the outside.
It would be highly desirous, therefore, to be able to cover the surface of a wooden deck, whether or not it has already begun to show signs of deterioration, whereby an aesthetically pleasing and stable surface would result and removal and replacement of deck planks could be averted. The deck plank cover of the present invention makes this desire a reality. Not only may the deck plank cover of the present invention be applied to a deck at the early stages of deterioration to prolong its life, but it may also be applied to new decks to help prevent the onset of deterioration.
The present invention contemplates a plastic deck plank cover, preferably a wood composite that simulates the look of real wood, wherein the deck plank cover may be applied individually over existing wooden deck planks. The deck plank cover may be applied using conventional wooden deck board mounting hardware, including nails and screws, or alternatively, may be affixed with glue or other suitable adhesives. Although, the deck plank cover is preferably designed to simulate the look and color of wood, it may also be painted or stained. The moisture resistant properties of the material comprising the deck plank cover eliminates the splitting, splintering, decaying, and rotting common to wooden boards, and also serves to impede moisture from reaching the underlying wooden deck planks to which the deck plank covers are attached. Additionally, because the deck plank covers are moisture resistant, they are ideal for use in areas of high moisture, such as around pools and hot tubs.